Married off
by maxiumrideluver
Summary: Max is the daughter of Mr. Jeb Ride the best horse breeder west of the Mississippi river. When Max finds out she must marry Fang Walker what will happen. And who is the man that wants Max dead.Will Max and Nickolas learn to love each other or will this story be brought to a tragic stop. FAX! NIGGY! CHARACTER DEATH!I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OTHER JAMES PATTERSON CHARACTERS.
1. I will not marry a ranch hand

**this is my first Fanfiction so be nice. And bare with me this chapter is mostly a filler.**

* * *

-Max Pov-

I'd been around horses my entire life they were nothing new. My Ma and Pa owned one of the largest horse farms west of the river. We had hit some hard times with the new invention of the automobile. My Pa said that only the finest mares were selling and that it was time for a change. Normally a change meant more work to do around the farm or more ranch hands to feed. "Maxine darling it's time for you to marry and your mother and I found a man by the name of Nickolas who seems to be a fine suitor." He said as if we were talking about the weather. "Pa you said I'd get to pick my own man that you wouldn't arrange a marriage for me, you promised." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Maxine you I both know these times are hard and by marrying you off it'll bring in lots of needed money." He said sternly. "But Papa I'm only fifteen!" I yelled."Maxine Ride you stop shouting at your father." My Ma said from the porch. "Max darling Nick is a good man he breaks mares for a living and then sells them." My Pa said. "I won't marry no ranch hand." I screamed and stormed off to fetch my horse. I climbed up in the saddle." Maxine you will ruin that new dress and where is your bonnet young lady!" Mother screamed. I untied the rope and kicked my horse into a gallop. "Maxine Ride stop that horse Nick will be here any minute."My father shouted. I just kept going. Why would they do this to me? Nick was just some man off the street they deiced to pawn me off to.

-Nick (Fang) Pov-

As I rode up to the ranch a large sign read "Ride's Breeding Farm". I kicked my black horse up the drive. Mr. Jeb Ride was standing at the barn watching some rider gallop away. Mrs. Ride came up to me. "Hello Nickolas please come in." She said politely. "Thank you Mrs." I said taking off my hat and getting off my horse tying it to the rail. "Where having pot roast and corn if that fine by you." She said walking into the massive house. I nodded still in awe of the house, a grand staircase lead to the next level and the wood work was perfect. Large carpets lay on the floor and all the workers wore matching dresses and suits. It was a completely different from the outside. We came into the dining room that was set and prepared to go. "Sir may I take your hat?" I young butler asked. I nodded handing it to him. As I sat down I noticed the woman I was to marry was not here. "Where is Maxine?" I asked. "It seems she went for a ride, I sent a ranch hand after her." She said and then went through massive swinging doors I assumed was the kitchen. "James you let go of me right now you fool!" snarled a voice. "Mrs. Ride I found Maxine."James said dragging a girl by her arm into the dining room. She had light blonde hair with streaks of brown mixed in and chocolate eyes that looked murderous. "Maxine go get cleaned up for dinner." Her mother said stiffly. Maxine ripped her arm from the man and stormed out of the dining room. "Maxine is normally well behaved; it seems she was little shocked by the news of the engagement." Mr. Ride said walking into the room. I stood and shook his hand "nice to see you again Sir."I said As we all sat down and the maids started serving dinner Maxine walked in. She was wearing a nice green evening dress. "Maxine this is Nicolas and Nicolas this Maxine our lovely daughter." Mr. Ride said. "Pleasure to meet you" she said but her voice said otherwise. As she went to sit down I pulled out her chair for her. She turned to look at me as if surprised by my actions.

-Max Pov-

I looked this Nick guy over he wasn't bad looking at all. His hair was Jet black and fell slightly over his forehead. His eyes were almost black and I felt as though I could stare into them for years and never find the end. "Maxine take a seat." My father ordered giving me a pointed look. I glared back and he flinched in response. Let's get this dinner over with.


	2. Gunshots

-Max Pov-

"I'm doing WHAT!" I Screeched. "Maximum Ride you are moving in with Nick now please finish your dinner." Mother said. "Am I really that bad?" Nick said speaking for the first time. "I don't know you and yet I'm marrying you!" I screeched. Was everyone crazy now? "Maxine you seem to forget I don't know you either, this isn't my choice it my parents."Nickolas said standing up. I stood up and glared at him, "You think you're going to get rich from marrying me, is that it, well we have hit hard times you fool!" I snarled. "I'm not just some ranch hand my father and mother happen to be Mr. Walker so no I'm not marring you for your filthy money you ungrateful brat." He hollered. "How about some dessert." Mother said trying to ease the tension. Nick and I just glared at each other. The maids rushed to get the dessert. "How old do you think I am, I am fifteen I'm not a little kid so don't be treating me like one!" I snarled. "Well try acting your age and I may treat you like the beautiful young woman you are!" He said sitting down. "Bastard." I muttered storming out of the room. "I heard that Maximum" He said. I went outside to see my bags being loaded into a carriage. "James! I am not moving in with that" I was cut off by a hand wrapping around my mouth and another around my waist. "Where is your father young lady." Snarled a voice that made my stomach drop. "LET HER GO!" James hollered charging toward us. The man removed his hand from my mouth and I screamed.

-Nick (fang) Pov-

A scream pierced the awkward silence that had settled over the dining room. Mr. Ride and I ran toward the sound and the source was Max with a man holding her around the waist and a gun pointed at one of the servants. "Drop the gun and let my daughter go." Mr. Ride said pulling out his own gun. I whipped out my gun and pointed it at the man "Your outnumbered now let the woman go." I snarled my voice deadly calm. The man whirled pointing the gun at us. Maximum suddenly whirled and brought her leg back to the mans genitals. The man dropped to the ground in pain and Maxine rushed forward toward her father when the gun shot rang out followed by a scream. Maxine's eyes met mine before she fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

-Max Pov-

* * *

Pain erupted in my arm and I fell to the ground. "MAXINE!" my father yelled. Ari took off running and Nick started shooting at him. My father gently picked me up and carried me into the house. "Out of the way! Fetch some bandages! Send for the sheriff and doctor!" My father yelled and maids and servants scurried off to do that. "My poor Maxi oh good lord tell me it wasn't Ari again."I heard my mother's voice. "She'll be all right Mrs. Ride" Nicks deep voice said. "Papa I'm fine it just hurts." I said. A deep laugh filled the now silent room. "Maxine you are anything but that." Nick said. Papa laid me down on the bed and quickly walked out of the room to yell at the servants. Maids rushed in with water and bandages. Nick shooed them away. "What are you doing" I was cut off when he started cleaning my wound. "Why so shocked Maxine?" he said smirking that maid my heart flutter a bit. "Well I was just shot for one and for two are you sure you know how to clean a wound." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Maximum Ride there is a lot I don't know about you and a lot more you don't know about me." Nick said shaking his head causing his hair to fall in front of his eyes. "Call me Max." I said giving him a pointed look. His eyes widen a fraction then returned to emotionless. "Fine my lady, but call me Fang."He said moving some hair out of my face. I looked at those handsome dark eyes. "Well Fang I'm tired and going to get some sleep." I said yawning. "No." he said. "My eyes where really heavy at this point and I didn't feel like fighting. "Go away." I said weakly shoving him with my good arm. "No, Max stay awake." He said his voice urgent. I closed my eyes and lay back on the pillow. I shot up when my arm suddenly started burning and stinging. I let out a small scream. "Easy it's just peroxide Max." He said not even looking up at me while he wrapped my wound. "Maxine honey are you all right, oh my Nick I never knew you knew how to dress a wound." Mother said entering the room. Those were the last thoughts I had before I fell asleep.

-Fang Pov-

Mrs. Ride walked into the room and started fussing I looked at Max to see her eyes were shut and she looked rather peaceful. "Mrs. Ride please calm down now where is the doctor, she must be in some serious pain." I said calmly even though I wanted to scream and drag the doctor here myself. Max didn't deserve to be in the pain I knew she must be in. The door opened at that moment and the doctor rushed in. "well the wound looks to have been taken care of already" the man said confused. "She needs pain meds doctor I cleaned the wound all ready." I said crossing my arms. Why was everybody being so stupid? "'Oh um yes nice to see you again Nickolas here have her take these twice a day for a week."He said handing me the bottle of pills and pushing up his glasses. I bent down and picked Ma up bridal style and carried her t the carriage. "Take care of my daughter Nickolas." Mr. Ride said. I Nodded and signaled to the driver to go. I'd pick up my horse later right now Max needed me.

* * *

**Please Review I have the story mostly written and in my ff doc up loader but unless i get more reviews I will only post a chapter a day.  
**

**Keep Reading-MRL  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review ! A big thank you to my reviewers :5MAXIMUMRIDEFAN111, 2gigglesanbooks.  
**

**IMPORTANT FOR UNDERSTANDING: YES MAX AND FANG ARE OOC. YOU WILL FIND OUT ABOUT MAX'S PAST WITH ARI IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND WHY SHE IS SO WEAK WHEN IT COMES TO MEN. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER.**

* * *

-Max Pov-

I woke up in started freaking out. Where was I? Had Ari finally succeeded in kidnapping me? Oh God was I dead? I looked around and relised I was in a carriage. Nick was asleep on the other side of me.

"What's going on" I demanded. Nick's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.

"Where on our way home." He grumbled. A pain in my arm slowly started becoming more evident. I winced as we hit a bump.

"You all right?" Nick asked grabbing my arm that was hurt.

"Oh yea I feel wonderful, I mean getting shot is the best feeling in the world." I said sarcasm dripping.

"Sir we are approaching the gates." A voice called from the front of the carriage. My guess was the driver.

"Yes thank you" Nick said his eyes not leaving me.

"Why do you care so much?" I said turning away to look out the window.

"Max believe it or not I am not some heartless jerk." He said stiffly. I turned to look at him his dark eyes met mine and I was instantly sucked in. They swirled with questions unanswered and something else I couldn't place. He reached up and removed some hair from my face.

"You may just be one of the prettiest women I've met." He said softly. I laughed.

"What you mean beside your whores at the saloon." I got out between laughs.

"Yes." He said I stopped laughing and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you sir." I said turning my head to look out the window. Large barns and corrals where everywhere. I gasped looking at a black horse that was standing still in a corral staring at the carriage with its ears back. It was beautiful.

"That's Midnight the horse is completely wild I've been trying to break him for a year now, shame it would be to send him to the company." Nick's deep voice said suddenly very close to me.

"You wouldn't kill a horse like that! He doesn't look that bad he just looks misunderstood." I said glaring at him.

"Maximum Ride listen to me, you are not to go anywhere near that demon of a horse." He said his tone icy and cold. I glared at him.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" I snarled.

"Your future husband." He said his voice still cold. The drivers opened the door and I stormed out and toward the corral. I would not let this stupid ranch hand push me around. The horse turned to face me its ears perked up.

"hey there boy." I said my tone gentle. The horse snorted and stomped its hoof. "It's all right I'm not going to mess with you." I said the horse's ear twitched at that and he took a step forward. I reached out my hand and he put his nose under it. "Yeah you're some demon horse." I laughed quietly.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Nick's voice boomed across the yard. The horse reared up and I turned to glare at Nick or Fang whoever this man was I was going to marry.

"What part of don't go near that horse didn't you understand!" He growled and grabbed my hurt arm and yanked me toward the house. Pain irrupted and I screamed tears at my eyes.

"Stop please stop." I begged.

He let go and I backed up a few steps. "I can't believe I have to marry an ass like you." I growled clutching my arm.

"Maxine you didn't answer my question from before." A voice said. Ari.

"Get off my property." Fang growled his tone deadly and even murderously.

"Gladly." Ari growled grabbing my arm thankfully the one that wasn't hurt

. "Get your filthy" Ari raised a hand and slapped me across the face. "Didn't that mother of your teach you any respect." He growled.

"Let the woman go you bastard." Fang growled taking a few steps closer his hand on his gun.

"Why me and Maxi here where just having some fun isn't that right sweetheart." He growled pulling me toward him he reeked of beer and smoke. I opened my mouth to tell him to fuck off when he suddenly crashed his lips on mine. I screamed and struggled to get away. Ari's grip just tightened and his other arm grabbed the back of my neck forcing it still. I tried to bring my knee up but he just shoved me to the ground. I flinched as my arm hit the hard dirt. Ari stood over top of me.

"Tell next time my lady." He said tipping his hat. Tears rolled down my face. Fang charged him tackling him to the ground.

"You…don't…treat…a...Woman…like...That. "He growled between punches.

"Master calm down." A servant said dragging Fang away from Ari who now went back over to his horse smirking.

"Your wife tasted great." He snarled as he kicked his horse into a gallop.

"You twisted bastard! " Fang snarled struggling against the two servants who now were restraining him. "Let me go." He said his tone deadly calm. I watched him walked toward me. "Max darling are you okay." He said his voice gentle and caring.

"Get away from me, all you men are the same." I growled. He knelt on the ground

"No were not Max I swear I'd never hurt you like that sick bastard." He said He reached out toward me and I couldn't help it I flinched. He shook his head and stood up offering me his hand I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Let's get you cleaned up." He said wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded and buried my head into his chest he stiffened at first then relaxed. He led me into a room where my bags lay on the floor. A big bed was in the middle and I instantly climbed into it. "Get some sleep Max." He said. I nodded weakly knowing there was no way I'd be getting any sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS I POST A DAY !**


	5. Ari

**Hey thanks for the reviews and as I said I am posting up another chapter that's 3 today. I love the reviews and if I get even 1 review for this chapter I will post again tomorrow.**

* * *

-Fang Pov-

I watched Max storm out of the carriage. I shook my head and ordered the servants to take the bags into the house and set them in our bedroom. The sun was setting by now and I frowned, where had Max gone. I walked around the edge of the carriage to see her petting Midnight.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" I hollered that woman was going to get herself killed if she went up to the horses petting them like the tame mares her daddy sold.

"What parts of leave that horse alone didn't you understand?" I yelled grabbing her by the arm and dragging her toward the house where she couldn't hurt herself.

She screamed "Please stop please." She begged her voice filled with pain.

I let go and turned to look at her realizing I had grabbed the arm she just got shot in. Way to go Fang. "I can't believe I'm marring an ass like you." She snarled clutching her arm.

I froze seeing the man from earlier walking up behind her. "You didn't answer my question Maxine." He growled clutch her arm.

"Get your filthy" she started when he slapped her across the face her hair flipping to one side.

"Get off my property." I growled my voice deadly.

He ignored me. "Didn't your mother teach you respect." He growled at her forcing her to face him. She looked like she was about to say something when he crushed his lips to hers.

I heard her muffled scream and saw her fighting to get away but he just grabbed her head forcing her to stay. Then he threw her to the ground.

"Tell next time my lady." He said tipping his hat as if he were a gentleman.

I charged him "you…don't…treat…woman…like…that." I grounded out between punches. My servants pulled me off the bastard.

I looked at Max seeing her watching everything with tears running down her cheeks. I felt horrible for her, who was this man that kept harassing her?

The man walked off and got on his horse. "Your wife taste great." The man said smirking and kicking his horse into a gallop.

Another servant held me back as I yelled "You sick bastard."

"Get off me." I said deadly calm they let go instantly. I walked toward Max her eyes widened.

"Max darling are you okay." I said reaching toward her. She flinched. I shook my head I would kill the man who did this to Max as God be my witness.

"Get away from me, all men are the same." She growled but her eyes were filled with fear.

I knelt down "No were not Max, I swear I will never hurt you like that sick bastard." I said. She seemed to relax a bit. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I murmured wrapping my arm around her waist; she was shaking and crying still. I led her toward our bedroom and she climbed into bed falling asleep quickly.

XXX

-Time skip to morning-

I woke up with my arms around Max and to see her eyes wide in fear staring at me.

"Please let go of me." She whispered.

I let go and sat up. "Why do you hate all men, who did this to you?" I asked my eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Ari" she said shuttering.

"The man that shot you and" I started

"Yes." She cut me off wrapping her arms around her knees.

"What does he hold against you I don't understand why would he do this." I murmured more to myself.

"My father killed his father and to get even he swore to kill my dad's pride and joy. Me He won't just kill me he plays with me like a cat and mouse, it's some sick game of it and he is going to win he is going to kill me and I have no choice he won't stop he kills anybody in his way." She said her voice cracking and started crying into her dress.

I wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back.

"He killed my brother and sister Angel and Gazzy in front of me made me watch, it's my fault their dead, that's why my dad is spending me away with you, it's all my fault, he is an awful man did you know I was engaged once but he killed that man and I actually like him his name was Dylan Hatch." She sobbed now crying into my shirt.

"I can never understand the pain you've been through but I promise you he will never hurt you again the bastard will die before he touches you I swear God be my witness." I said stroking her hair. I would kill off his family the way he did to her and make him watch I'd cut off his manly hood and let him slowly bleed to death then when he is begging for mercy I'd shoot him in the head.

"You can't kill him, it wouldn't do any good another one of them would come after me and my kids." She said.

"You have kids?" I asked confused.

She laughed "Not yet." She sat up and looked at me.

"I will kill him or die trying." I said

She nodded and we walked toward the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

**please review !  
**


	6. Eggs ?

**I hate to do this to you guys I really do but I may only be able to get one chapter up today.**

**hope you like and review as always**

* * *

-Max's Pov-

We walked silently to the kitchen.

"Well aren't you going to cook some breakfast?" Fang asked sitting back in his chair.

I couldn't cook to save my life but he didn't need to know that. "Do I have to" I whined.

"You are a woman" He said opening a newspaper laid out by the servants.

The servants! I turned looking for one of them.

"You can cook cant you?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah I can cook." I said turning to turn on the stove.

"Eggs" I asked. He just shrugged. "Do you have some?" I asked rolling my eyes. He just shrugged pointing outside. I huffed and walked toward the door.

"Max stay away from the horses." He yelled.

I snorted and put on a bonnet lying near the door. I opened the door and looked for a chicken coop. Spotting one I walked toward it. I looked for a basket or something to put the eggs in there was nothing. I saw a servant milking the cows.

"Excuse me do you have something to put eggs in." I said walking up to her she had her bonnet off and was lying by the stall.

"Look the master doesn't want us servants talking to each other, I mean I think its rude and should change and did you hear he is getting a misses." She said turning to look at me. "Oh my lady I'm so sorry I thought you were a servant and master"

I cut her off "A basket for eggs is there one."

"Yes my lady I will grab it." She said scurrying off into what looked like a tack room and returning with it.

I grabbed it. "What's your name?" I asked.

She seemed surprised by this. "Monique please doesn't tell master on me my lady I swear to be good" she said.

"I won't I just like to know the names of my servants." I said walking back toward the coop.

"Merci my lady." She shouted after me. As I entered the coop and started grabbing eggs I heard a door slam and loud footsteps coming toward the coop. I grabbed the last egg and turned to exit the coop where one of the male servants was standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me." I said

He took a step toward me, well you must be the misses." He said his voice was deep.

"Yes now if you will please move." I said nervously.

"You are quite the young filly" he said licking his lips.

"Move or I shall have to tell your master" I said trying to keep my voice strong.

"How about a little kiss first." I gasped and took a step back.

"OMEGA YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT WOMAN NOW." Fangs voice boomed.

"Master I was" he stuttered

"Silence I heard the way you were talking to my fiancé, next time she gives you an order you obey or else Ill whip you tell you can obey."

"Yes master." He said attempting to get away.

"Apologize." Fang said blocking his path.

"My apologies my lady." He said bowing before me.

I nodded my head. And Fang step aside and he scurried off.

"Fang I can take care of myself." I said glaring at him.

"Servants must be dealt with strictly." He said before turning away and walking toward the corrals. "What in God's name does that mean?" I said storming after him.

He shrugged.

I shook my head turning back to the house. Great now were back to shrugging. I went inside and put the pan on the stove and cracked the eggs in a bowl. This cooking thing was easy. I put the yokes in the pan. Frowning I looked for the wood and coals.

"My Lady may I help you find something." A servant asked.

"Yea coals." I muttered

"The stove is gas my lady no need for coals." He said smiling.

"Oh um could you show me how to turn it on."

"Just twist the knob a match over the burner." He said.

I smiled and turned on the stove glad to not have to chop wood.

"What is your name?" I asked as he turned to walk away.

"Call me John my lady." I nodded and turned back to the now sizzling eggs. I quickly flipped them. I put them on a plate.

"My lady not too be rude master like his eggs scrambled." Another servant said who was cleaning the kitchen.

"He will have to settle for sunny side up that's all I know how to cook. " I said bringing the plate over to the table. I sat down to eat.

"My lady you should wait for the master." She said. I looked at the servant she had bright red hair and her uniform seemed a little too short and a few buttons were undone on her dress.

"What is your name?" I asked in bored tone

"Lissa" she said

"Well Lissa I am the new misses and there will be some changes around here, now please button up your uniform." I said Lissa huffed and grabbed the rag and started cleaning again I started eating.

"Good morning Master." Lissa said bowing low to the floor. I noticed she still hadn't closed up her dress. Fang nodded coming to the table.

"I eat my eggs scrambled." He said.

I shrugged. Fang walked up to me and pulled me up to my feet.

"Nick what are you" he cut me off by kissing me. I gasped he was so gentle yet firm. I kissed back and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Master shall I close the windows." Lissa said but she was glaring daggers at me.

"No Lissa well take this elsewhere." He said grabbing my hand and started walking toward the door I ripped my hand away.

"I…I…uh…" I stuttered and ran out of the room.

"Max!" he yelled. I ran out the door and kept running I saw a tree and sank down when I reached its massive trunk. I cried I should never have kissed him. Dylan was my love I was forgetting him as if he was just a guy. "Oh…god…Dylan…" I sobbed.

"My Lady what is wrong are you hurt!" Monique said rushing up to me.

"No Monique I'm okay." I said whipping my tears with the back of my hand.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" I heard Fangs voice in the distance.

"Oh dear the master wants you my lady and he sounds angry." She said standing up.

"It's okay just don't tell him where I'm at?" I said. She nodded and scurried off.

* * *

**review pretty please ! **

**Hope you liked it and if anybody knows good country songs let me know via review or PM  
**


	7. Omega the traitor

**Hey guys here is another chapter but Ill be posting two chapters today due to the fact I can't post tomorrow because im flying home to a place on planet earth. Big thanks to IamthethirteenthOlympian or the song help but I still need songs they don't have to be country but something that would epress Ma's hurt and confusion she feels. you can always PM me or write a review you know by pressing that little button down at the bottom. He loves to be poked.**

* * *

-Max Pov-

I sank back down and sat watching some horses grazing in the pasture silent tears rolling down my cheeks. My hair was falling out of my bonnet and my dress was caked in dirt already. I stood up and watched the horses wishing my life could be as easy as theirs grazing in a pasture and sleeping whenever I want.

"Maxine my lady where is that excuse of husband?" Ari's voice came from behind me I whirled around and screamed. The horse's heads shot up but my gaze was on Ari who held a knife in his hand and was grinning evilly.

"Ari go home you're not wanted here." I said my voice coming out strong.

"Maxine honey you know I couldn't let you off that easy." He snarled taking a step toward me.

"MAX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Fangs voice yelled in the distance.

"HELP FANG HELP" I screamed taking a few steps back.

Ari lunged at me wrapping his hand around my mouth and knife at my throat.

"You get to watch your wonderful husband die again."He chuckled. Omega stepped out of the shadows holding a knife.

"My lady." He snarled taking Ari's place pressing his own knife into my neck.

Ari started walking toward the house and Omega dragged me along. Fang was standing by the barn.

"Hey pretty boy look at this pretty little thing I found." Ari snarled as Fang whirled around.

His eyes widened "Omega let the woman go now." He snarled taking a step toward me.

"Sorry no can do master" he snarled pressing the knife deeper into my neck causing a thin trickle of blood to trail down my neck. A whimper escaped my throat.

Ari marched over to me.

"Maxine is something wrong." He said stroking my hair causing me to flinch. "Such a shame to see somebody like you put through so much pain, perhaps I should rethink my approach for revenge" he said his hand sliding down my neck resting just before the top buttons of my dress.

"Please get away from me." I whispered weakly.

Ari's face turned red and he raised his fist and punched me across the face. Stars clouded my vision as he raised his fist again I closed my eyes waiting for the blow that never came. I opened my eyes and gasped Fang and Ari where wrestling on the ground they seemed evenly matched. The knife was on the ground a short distance from my foot.

"Maxine my lady how about a little sugar all this fighting is really stressful." Omega said kissing my neck making me stutter.

Fang suddenly lunged at us knocking the tree of us to the ground. The knife scrapped across my neck painfully. I gagged my hand rushed to my throat. Everything happened in slow motion.

"Sheriff Station put your hands up." A loud voice screamed. Everybody except me did that.

"Woman are you okay." A voice said in the distance my world was spinning. "We need a doctor stat." the voice screamed and I felt somebody putting pressure on my neck I whimpered.

"Max darling I'm so sorry please stay with us don't give up fight honey fight." Fangs voice said from somewhere in the blur of colors that was my vision.

"Sir you have to think about her quality of life, if she does make it through this it will be very painful." The voice said from the darkness.

"Please she can handle it she strong please don't kill her." Fangs voice begged. I struggled to open my eyes. I weakly opened my eyes. Fang and another man were bent over me.

"See I told you, hey Maxine honey can try to fight for me a little longer." He said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes" I said softly. It hurt when I tried to breath and made me want to give up.

The doctor rushed in and started string a tread and needle, "is she even wake." He muttered.

"Yes I'm wake" I muttered too weak to put menace into my voice.

"My apologies my lady please stay still while I do this." He said as he started stitching up my neck.

-Time skip-

I woke up with Nick by my bed asleep his beard looked like it hadn't been shaved in days. "How long was I out?" I said my voice strong.

"MAX thank god your wake it's been two days." He said hugging me.

"Maxine baby girl." My father's voice said.

"Are you in pain?" Fang asked.

"Not bad, but I'm hungry, I don't have to cook again do I?" I asked smiling.

"No Max you don't have to cook." He said laughing and smiling down at me his eyes swirling with something I hadn't seen in it before.

* * *

**Read on and review remember I need songs. **


	8. Waking up

**As promised here is that second chapter ! Hope you like and remember I will not post gain until Friday due to travel sorry ! And A huge thank you for reading this and a mega thank you to those that review.**

**Fang: Get on with the story**

**Me: I will if you'd shut your trap  
**

**Max: Hey some nice people want to know what happens to me, SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP !  
**

**Me & Fang:...  
**

**on with the story**

* * *

-Fangs Pov-

I looked for Max. Wait for it, again. I noticed a servant with mocha skin scurrying to the barn.

"MAX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"I hollered. I knew I was acting too fast and who the hell knows where she could be. "Have any of you seen the misses." I said to the servants working in the barn.

"I think I saw her near the back pasture." The servant replied his brown curly hair looked wild as if he'd never brushed it before in his life. I nodded and started that way.. Oh course she'd be by the horse even when she knows not to.

"HELP FANG HELP!" I heard her voice and the fear with it she sounded frantic.

I ran toward the sound then stopped.

'Hey pretty boy look what I found." Ari's sick voice said.

I whirled around and my stomach dropped Max was being held at the neck by a knife.

"Omega let the woman go now."I said putting in every ounce of hatred I could muster into my voice.

"Sorry no can do master" he sneered glaring at me. Pressing the knife deeper into max's throat causing blood to flow. She whimpered slightly. Ari stalked toward her an evil glint in his eye and I balled my hands into fist ready to leap if he touched her.

"Maxine is something wrong?"He asked it sounded like he cared. The sick bastard stroked her hair and trailed his hand down her neck stopping before the hem of her dress. The bastard was looking at my fiancé like that, now I would make his death even more painfully slow.

"Please get away from me." She whispered her voice cracking.

Ari's faced turned murderous and I stepped forward enough games. He punched her across the face and she stumbled and would have fallen if Omega hadn't had her around the waist He raised his fist again and she flinched. I took that time to tackle Ari to the ground the knife he was holding landed near Max come on I thought please do something smart Max. I was punching Ari repeatedly and blocking his blows he was good but I was better.

"Maxine my lady how about a little sugar all this fighting is really stressful."Omega said and started kissing Max's neck she shuttered. I punched Ari and he laid limp and I tackled Omega to the ground my vision was red that bastard was kissing my fiancé.

A gaggled scream made me snap out of my trance Max's throat was partly slit not all the way but there was blood everywhere. Her hand reached up to her throat and her eye widened in panic.

Omega stood up and looked as if he was going to run away.

"Sheriff Station put your hands up." I loud voice boomed I did slowly my eyes never leaving Max.

The lead sheriff followed my gaze. "Woman are you okay, we need a doctor stat." He said and he knelt on the ground and frowned.

"Sir you have to think about her quality of life, if she does make it through this it will be very painful." The sheriff said placing a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off.

"Please she can handle it she strong please don't kill her." I begged the Sheriff I knew she could handle it she had the will in her she had to make it through this. Her brown eyes slowly opened and she looked up at us.

"See I told you, hey Maxine honey can try to fight for me a little longer." Tears rolled down my face in relief as I said that. The sheriff looked stunned.

"Yes" she said softly and strained. She looked at me and her eyes begged me to do something. I picked her up and carried her into the house she dozed off again and I was worried she wouldn't make it.

The doctor rushed in "is she even wake." He muttered. Taking one look at Max's limp body on our massive bed.

"Yes I'm wake" she whispered her voice even more strained than before.

"My apologies my lady please stay still as I do this." He said just a s stunned as the sheriff. He started stitching up her neck.

Now we wait.

-Time Skip-

"How long have I been out?" Max's voice asked strong and confident as always but I heard a slight hint of worry.

"MAX thank god your wake it's been two days." I said wrapping her in a hug.

"Maxine baby girl." Mr. Ride said from the chair he was sitting on his eyes shone as he walked toward us.

"Are you in pain?" I asked worriedly.

"Not bad, but I'm hungry, I don't have to cook again do I?" she asked giving me a weak smile. All my worries slipped out the door she was going to be alright.

"No Max you don't have to cook." I said laughing. I hadn't laughed in who knows how long.

"Thank goodness, daddy is that you she said looking in Mr. Ride's direction.

"Yeah honey I'm here." He said walking to the other side of the bed.

"I'll let you get caught up while I find somebody to make breakfast, somebody who knows how to scramble eggs." I said smirking. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"John make some breakfast scrambled eggs, bacon and gather some milk." I ordered my butler.

"Yes Master and I don't mean to pry but is the misses awake yet or showing signs of improvement." He asked

"Yes she is awake and demanding food now scurry along." I said lightly.

I walked back into the room Max was sitting up. "No you can't walk yet." I heard Mr. Ride said he sounded like he'd said this a million times.

"Maxine you lay down right now or I will make you cook for a week." I said crossing my arms.

"You'd have to deal with eggs sunny side up." She said smirking.

"I know something else I like sunny side up." I said smirking just waiting for her reaction.

She blushed and Mr. Ride shot me a pointed look.

"Mr. Ride perhaps your own wife would like to her daughter you should go get her sir." I said

"Oh God yes she will, I'll be back Maxine" he said rushing out of the room.

Max blushed again. I walked over and sat at the end of the bed. I reached up and gently traced the now fading pink scars on her neck. "Perfect." I said kissing her neck. She gasped and I whispered in her ear "You will always be perfect for me Max"

"Fang stop my dad could come back any second." She said giggling. I smirked

"And." I said hovering over her small frame.

I cut her off with a kiss which she returned and they call me Fang this woman knew how to get what she wanted. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"Master oh I'm sorry." John's voice said backing out the room. "You still hungry" I asked raising a eyebrow.

She blushed and tried to shove me off I got off and she sat up. "Nope" I said picking her up before she could swing her legs over the bed. She clutched my neck like I would drop her.

"Scared." I asked walking toward the kitchen.

"Never better" she said snuggling into me.

"Breakfast is served." John said and bowed.

"Thanks John" Max said. I looked at her surprised. "You know his name."

"Yep" she said biting into some bacon.

* * *

**Please Review im still looking for songs.  
**

**see that review button he is very ticklish, you should poke him.**

**Fang & Max: FOR THE LOVE OF BACON JUST REVIEW TO MAKE HER SHUTUP !  
Review and Keep Reading  
**

**MRL-MAximumrideluver  
**


	9. WILL YOU MARRY ME

**hey this story has only 1 more chapter to go *sniff*sniff*BUT THAT MEANS THERE IS SQUEAL !**

**STILL NEED SONGS BEFORE I CAN WRITE LAST CHAPTER  
**

-Fang Pov-

It has been a week with no sign of Ari or Omega, mainly because the two were arrested for assaulting a woman and the court case was set for tomorrow morning. Max scars of the incident were barely visible anymore. I looked at the house where Max was, I planned to propose make it a little easier on her. He felt the ring heavy in his pocket. He opened the door and heard the piano playing and a voice singing.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The final cords of the piano echoed off the walls of the silent house. He stood in the doorway watching his fiancé sitting at the piano staring out the window deep in her own pain.

"Max are you busy?" I asked shifting my weight from each foot the sun was setting casting a low orange glow in the room.

"No what do you need Fang." She said turning around.

"I need you, I need your smile, I need your love, I need you to be my wife, Maximum Ride will you marry me." I said getting down on one knee holding out the ring.

She gasped and slowly nodded "Yes I will marry you Fang and not because I have to but because I want to." She said and I hugged her bringing my lips to the sweet mouth of hers.

"I heard you singing is there something I should know about" I mummer into my fiancé's neck.

"That was the song I wrote about Dylan, he died exactly three years ago today, if it's okay with you I want to go to his grave." She said her eyes pleading.

"John bring the carriage around!" I yelled. She squealed like a little girl and hugged my neck and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you so much Fang." She said I bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey you fool put me down!" She said playfully.

"My lady your carriage." He said opening the door of the carriage for me and setting me in.

"Oh excuse me miss" I said as I got in and hovered over her and pulled the door shut.

She giggled and kissed me we ended up that way tell the carriage was suddenly jerked upward.

"Whoa Easy!" I heard the driver yelling I looked out the window and saw the town jail was up in flames and the horses where rearing.

"Max don't look stay down" I said and oh course she went and looked out the other window.

"Is that smoke oh my" she was cut off by the horses rearing up again sending us against the wall of the carriage.

"Max are you all right." I asked crawling over to her.

She nodded and opened the door. "Wait Max be careful you could fall out" I said wrapping my arms around her as the carriage went up again. We both went tumbling out of the carriage. "MASTER I NEED TO LET THE HORSES LOSE." The driver yelled attempting to settle the horses.

"Permission granted." I yelled still holding Max in my arms.

We stood up As the horse were released and took off galloping and bucking down the street.

Well Shit I thought there's goes tonight and two of my best mares.

"My dad has lots more mares and this doesn't ruin this night nothing could." She said reaching up and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Mr. Walker I have some bad news Omega and Ari were killed in the fire there will be no trial." The sheriff said coming up to us.

"That's okay they deserved to die." I growled.

"NICK be respectful." Max growled grasping my arm.

"Yes dear" I grumbled. The sheriff nodded and walked off.

"Guess we're not going to see the graves." She said but her eyes looked upset.

"I'm sorry perhaps tomorrow." I said looking into her eyes.

"Yea tomorrow." She said.

* * *

**REVIEW WITH HAPPY SONGS IF YOU WANT LAST CHAPTER CAUSE THATS ALL i NEED LEFT**


	10. Hang in there its a filler

**Hey I am doing this chapter without all the songs I wanted to have in it. Maybe because this story has been veiwed 2,277 times. Or because I have some awesome followers : Aria Daughter of Poseidon,BlueStripedPolo,bughailz,ckayz,Eptastic-Ninja,Fallen Emo Angel,FangSmartz101,FantasyRomanceGirl21,FreedomDontComeFree,IamthirteenthOlympian,iloOoveOrAnGe, ,Oceanlover91,Silent and Courious, Skier4life,starlightstarbright4748. But mostly because of you guys who added me to your favs. That would beEptastic-Ninja, Fallen Emo Angel, FangSmartz101, Oceanlover91, rdlacaj.**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWS YOU GUYS 22 ALL READY ! I READ EACH ONE ! I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO READ AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND EVEN MAKE THIS ONE OF YOUR FAVS !.**

**WARNING : my word is out so I have no spell check. and this chapter is exteremly long.**

* * *

-Max Pov-

I woke up the next morning with Fang's arms around me and his head burried in my hair. I smirked and turned around to face him.

"WAKE UP !" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He bolted upright and glared at me.

"Really Maxine" He said as he yawned. I smiled and blinked my eyes innocently.

"What ever do you mean " I asked sounding offened.

He put his arms on either sides of me pinning me down to the bed.

"I suggest you dont do that again madam." He said his voice hot on my neck.

"And if I do ?" I wispered.

"Ill do this." He said and started tickling me. I screamed and started to try to wiggle out of the way.

"Fang knock it off !" I giggled. Yes I Maximum Ride was ticklish.

He rolled over and leaned on one elbow watching me pant on the bed.

"You are such a tool Mr. Walker." I siad walking over to slip on my dress.

"Well you will soon be married to this tool." He said.

I froze remembering the night before. I had willingly agreed to marry the enemy.

"See you later." He said walking out the door.

I walked over to the dresser and started brushing my hair.

"JHON !" I screamed. I heard hurried footsteps comming down the hall. a moment later a knock at the door.

"Yes my lady" he said

"Can you please get some riding boots for me." I said. It was the one thing Nickolas Walker would not stand for, the one thing that might stop this marrage.

"Right away my Lady." he said shutting the door.

I walked downsatirs to find Jhon standing there a pair of boots in his hands.

"My lady the boots." He said handing them to me.

"Yes thank you Jhon." I said smiling at him.

I slipped them on and walked outside feeling the sun on my face.

Fang was over in the barn yelling at some poor ranch hand.

I walked over towards Midnights corral. The black horse stood there staring at me his coat gleamed in the morning sun.

"Hey there Midnight,hows my demon horse." I cooed and the horse nickered and walked toward me.

"Good boy well show Fang a thing or two wont we ?" I said undoing the gate and stepping in.

The horse ears stood strieght and he watched me carefully. I noticed the halter and lead rope near the ground. I bent down and grabbed and turned toward the horse whos eyes screamed with curiousity.

"Hey now this wont hurt you, and neither will I ." I said holding out the halter the horse sniffed it then snorted. I laughted

"Whats the matter boy you arnt possibly scared of halter." I said. The horse took a step toward me and I slowly slipped the halter on.

"That aboy." I cooed.

"Well I"ll be look at that." I heard a male voice and turned to see a male servant along with a huge crowd watching me.

I turned back toward the horse.

"Ignore them they should be working anyhow." I sid my voice gentel as if I was talking to a baby. I lead the horse around the corral.

"What are you all doing standing around you should-" Fangs voice was cut off.

I Ignored them and focased on the horse. The horse snorted.

"Easy there baboy." I said stroking his neck.

"Max honey lisen to me, I need you to undo the lead and get out of there now." Fangs voice said calmly but I knew he wanted to yell.

"No im busy, now fetch me a saddle and make yourself helpful." I said my voice steely. The horse snorted and pranced around a bit.

"Max if you dont come out, im comming in." Fangs said his voice just as hard as mine.

"Shhh boy its all right im not here to hurt you, and Fang wont come in this pen unless he wants you to freak while im holding you." I said my voice gentel. I kept stroking his face and neck.

"Danm it Max." I heard him say and the crunch of his footsteps told me he was walking away.

"See thats how you handel a real demon." I said chuckling.

I eased the horse into a trot and then a canter and then finally into a gallop.

"You want the saddle or not." Fangs voice said. I jumped I was so busy working with the horse I hadent knoticed him.

I let the horse come to a stop and walked over to the gate. I went to take the saddle from Fang when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me out of the pen.

"YOU IDIOT ! YOU WANT TO GET KILLED ! THAT SEEMS TO BE A REAL HABIT FOR YOU ! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR THE DANM HORSE AND YOU DISOBEYED ME !" Fang yelled he raised a hand and slapped me.

I gasped steping backwards.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF ! OH WAIT YOUR MAXINE AND I DO ANYTHING I WANT ! WELL NEWS FLASH YOU DONT HERE NOT ANYMORE !" He said shoving me.

"MASTER STOP !" I heard Jhon yell and saw him running across the yard.

I backed up against the barn. "Please-"

"SAVE IT I DONT WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOUR POOR ESCUE OF AN APPLOGY YOU CAN MUSTER UP ! YOUR WORTHLESS !" He screamed his face red with anger.

I tried to take another step back but the barn wouldnt move. I couldnt breath it was all too much,everything started to swirl.

"WELL" He said his face was blurry. I fell foward and into the darkness.

* * *

-Fangs pov-

I was fumming. Why does this danm woman always get herself in danger.

"WELL !" I screamed.

Max was pale and her eyes look scared to death. She needed to learn not to disobey me.

She suddenly fell to the ground.

"GET UP " I SCREAMED. She didnt move.

I nelt down.

"Max get up now." I said my voice hard. She still wasent moving.

"Shit" I mummbled and flipped her over. Her eyes were closed and she was sweating her breath was hard and labored.

"MASTER SHE CANT BE OVERLY STRESSED OR SHE CAN-" Jhon said but then stopped stairing at Max.

"She passes out." he wispered.

I backed up what had I done. Had I killed her? Oh God I had slapped her. What did I do? I shouldnt have lost it.

"Master ?" A servant said and I took off running.

* * *

-TIME SKIP-

-Fangs Pov-

I wlaked in the house. Jhon was pacing in the kitchen.

"Were is she." I ordered.

He turned around . " In the bedroom she hasent woke up yet." He said the worry in his voice did nothing to sooth my uneasy stomach.

I walked toward the bedroom and knocked on the door."come in" Maxs voice said she sound freightend.

"Look Max im sorry I lost-" Omega and Ari stood there Ari had a knife at her troat.

"Well if it isnt Nicky how nice of you to join us." Omega snarled.

"I thought you were dead." I murmmered.

"Fang"Max screamed but Ari dug the knife deeper into her. She wimpered.

My hands balled into fist.

"What a nice little dress here and ooo look a Tux well looks like the wedding is comming up soon." Omega said snarling motioning to the dress and tux in the closet.

"In fact I dont remember getting my invitaion do you Ari ?" Omega said.

"Why no I dont, and im sure Maxi would love to have me there." Ari said wrapping an arm around her waist the other one holding the knife in place.

"Get away from you mutt." She snarled.

"You little bitch he said unwrapping his arm and moving th knife as if to stab her.

She jumped out of the way and tried to grab the pistol by the nightstand.

"MAX watch out !" I screamed. Ari lunged at her stabbing her in the stomach. Max backed up against the wall . She gasped for air.

I grabbed my pistole from its holster and shot omega and pointed it at Ari who was stairing at me wide eyed.

"I wouldnt do that." He growled pulling Max in front of him who screamed.

"Let her go now." I sick bastard was going to die once and for all.

"Fine." He said stabbing her again this time in the leg she screamed and tossing her at me. I caught her and he feld the room.

"Kill him" She wispered her voice strained. I set her down and chased after him I saw him sruggling at the door I knoticed Jhon with a rifle.

I Nodded and we both shot. He fell to the ground.

"CALL A DOCTOR NOW !"I screamed. I ran back to the bedroom Max was laying in a pool of blood her eyes barly open.

"Max baby stay awake for me honey okay." I said and lifted her dress and started putting pressure on the wound. She wimpered slightly and looked at me.

"Did you kill them." She said her voice strained.

"Yeah Max I did now just rest." I said

"JHON BRING ME SOME TOWELS AND WATER AND BANDAGES NOW !" I Hollered. Jhon appreared in seconds with them.

"I already had them master and the doctor is on his way." HE said. I satrated cleaning her wounds.

This was all my fault I had done this to her.

* * *

**I promise she is not going to die.**

**The wedding is the last chapter. Sorry this was mostly a filler I just had to tie up a few loose strings. This was going to be the last chapter but I fekt it would have left you hanging. Hop I cleared everything up. And yes Jhon is one of mine. Also I still need some song ideas.**

**DO WHAT YOU DO AND REVIEW ! MAYBE EVEN FOLLOW AND IF YOUR FEELING EXTRA HAPPY MAKE THIS A FAV.**

**-lOVE YOU GUYS !-**


End file.
